1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to manual lifting devices, and more specifically to manual lifting devices designed to keep the force needed to vertically lift an object relatively close to the individual's center of gravity there by reducing back injuries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lifting heavy loads (more than 20-25 kg) is a major cause of back injuries. Lifting light loads that are relatively large and difficult to handle can also cause back injuries because they force the lifting person to hold the package away from his or her center axis thereby unevenly loading and fatiguing the person's muscles and joints.
Large, oblong packages, such as planters, in which the weight is unevenly distributed and difficult to grasp can result in the package slipping and causing injuries.
Back injuries are especially troublesome in occupations that require a worker to repeatedly bend down at the waist and lift different packages.
What is needed is a lifting tool that enables a user to stand upright and manually lift a large or small package with one hand directly over the package's center of gravity and uses the weight of the package to exert equal side forces on the package so that the device does not slip when lifted.